SWORD ART ONLINE Unlike Hero
by Darman Dark-Void
Summary: 10,000 people entered the world and only 7,000 made it out. this book follows another survivor, David Astro.


Prologue

The revolution of gaming. Taking the player literally into the game its self. That was the excitement that was brought when the Nerve Gear systems came rolling into the game stores. Like any other gamer I had to have this new technology but there was one thing different about me. I didn't have any money. I heard amazing things about the systems that the graphics were so realistic that some people had a hard time figuring out if they left the game or not. A year went by and all of my friend had gotten a Nerve Gear one way or another. I grew bore of hanging around my friends with nothing to talk to them about and only asking questions. So I left the group.

It wasn't until around the time of my birthday that my friends approached me again. On the day of my party all of my friends sat around my table. We were happy. We hadn't spent quality time together in ages. I noticed that my best friend was missing but no one would tell me where he was no matter how much or often I asked. Eventually we gave up and a beautiful cake that was home made by a good friend was brought out and set down on the table in front of me. Eight-teen candles burned brightly in a now darkened room.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles!"

Everyone yelled together. I could barely understand the garble of words for the ten people standing around me. I took a deep breath and blew out the candles. As if on cue my missing friend burst through the front door holding a large package under one arm gasping for breath.

"Happy Birthday good buddy."

He got out. He walked over to the table and placed the package on the table next to a pile of gifts. He sat down in an empty seat. Everyone cheered at me blowing out the candles like I was a small child. I sat back in my chair hitting my back a little too hard knocking the air out of my lungs. I gasped for a quick breath and looked to my friend.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"sorry long line at the store. But hey at least I made it in time for cake."

He laughed and took a piece of cake from a friend that was kind enough to cut it up for everyone. We joked and ate our cake. One friend brought up that it was his driving that made him late to the party. I laughed and looked at him. He snuffed at the remark and shoved an over sized fork load of cake in his mouth. Most of it didn't make. The cake splattered all over his face and rolled down his shirt. We all laughed, even he joined in the chorus of laughter.

"Ha ha very funny. Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

I nodded.

"Down stairs in the third drawer. Their should be a shirt that will fit you."

He got up and left holding the bottom of his shirt preventing any cake from hitting the floor. He came back a minute later in a new shirt and sat back down in his chair. He pushed what was left of his cake away and another friend took the cake and cleared the plate and handed it off to someone else that was clearing the table.

"Okay. Time for presents!"

One yelled. I grabbed a present from the pile and tore off the cheap wrapping paper. Inside was the one season of my favorite show that I didn't have. I thanked the sender and reached for another but was intercepted by some one.

"Mine next kay!"

I took the gift from them and opened it. It was a golden controller for my game console. The controller glistened as I turned it around in my hands and placed it next to the DVD. I thanked them for the gift and moved on to the pile again but was stopped by another friend handing me a gift. I really wanted to know what was in the big box my friend had brought but everyone seemed to be content with keeping it till last. After six or seven more gifts there was nothing left keeping me from 'The Big One'. My friend stood up and slid the box across the table to me.

"This is from all of us. We all pitched in for this."

I took a deep breath and started taring the brown paper back slowly. All of my friends gathered closely waiting to see my reaction to what ever be inside. Finally I reached lettering. 'tual reali' was the only thing that was visible at the time. After seeing that I went to town on the paper taring it off as fast as I could. Sitting on my table was my very own Nerve Gear.

"Thank all of you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and rolled down my face. I stood up and hugged each of my friends thanking them individually. When I got to my best friend he stopped my.

"Its not going to be much use with out any games. Here this is from me."

he pulled a bag out from behind him and handed it to me. I looked inside the bag and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"No homo."

I said. Inside the bag was the pre-order edition of SWORD ART ONLINE. Including bonus starting weapon and 20% xp boost for 6 hours. The game had been talked about for years in development but never quite being ready for release. My friend. My best friend probably stood in line for hours trying to get his hands on a copy of this game. And for me. I think its safe to say I have some of the best friends on the planet.


End file.
